Star Wars: The Dragon Wars Version 2
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: An altered version of the old story. Same concept, slightly different events to the story. Hope to see reviews from everyone!
1. Chapter 1

_**I had gotten this idea for a story earlier today and decided to post it so that you guys could give me your honest opinion. I want you guys to tell me which version of this story you like best and let me know in the reviews which version you want me to continue more. Now, without further ado, on to the second version of the story, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

"Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown." = Normal Speech

"Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown." = Telepathic Speech/Force Ghost Speaking

 _'Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown.' = Thoughts_

 **"Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Gathering - Entering the Crystal Cave!**_

* * *

The planet Ilum. Cold as can be and pretty much a giant, rotating ball of snow and ice. Nothing lives on or grows here, so there's really no reason for anyone to try and go to this planet for anything. Unless you're a Jedi Youngling going to Ilum to take a Trial known only as The Gathering. And on a ship heading straight for Ilum, we find a group of Younglings along with a single Jedi Master simply speaking with one another as they prepared for the trial.

Though, one child in particular has more than just his trial on his mind. This young lad is one of the few Younglings who is allowed to remain with their family during their training. He has auburn brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tan skin with freckles on his face. He's a bit of a skinny fellow, even for an eight year old, having been born premature and BARELY surviving past infancy. He's dressed in thick Viking clothes in order to keep warm on the giant ice box they're heading to. However, he's currently in a conversation with a young Togruta with orange skin and white markings on her face that resemble zigzags and wings, and an African human Jedi Master.

Their conversation is about some of the most incredible creatures one would ever hope to see. Creatures that are native to the boy's home planet.

...Dragons!

"So tell us, Hiccup, what exactly is it about this little Dragon that makes it so dangerous?" asked the Jedi Master.

He was referring to the small Dragon that was currently using Hiccup's head as a perch. It's no bigger than an Iguana, but it's anything but a vegetarian. Hiccup smiled and reached up to pet the tiny Dragon.

"The Terrible Terror. Smallest of the Dragons that inhabits the island where I live, but it's by no means defenseless. You can know it's about to breath fire when you hear a little hissing sound." Hiccup explained.

The little Terror grinned and made its trademark hiss, causing Hiccup to grin as well.

"Just like that! Just before it… uh… before it, uh..."

As the dragon inhaled, Hiccup realized just the kind of danger the three of them were in. Specifically, the Jedi master, Mace Windu. As he was directly in the Terror's line of fire.

"...Uh oh." Mace yelped.

And with that, the Terrible Terror breathed a stream of fire directly at the Jedi Master. It didn't burn him too bad, but it still hurt like heck.

 **"OOOOOOHHHH OWWWWWW!"** screamed Mace, startling the other Younglings. "Oh, that REALLY burns!"

"Are you okay, Master Windu?" asked a little Mirialan girl.

Mace just smothered the flames that were on his cloak while glaring a little at the Terrible Terror that burned him just now. The Terror just continued to grin smugly as it looked the Jedi in the eyes. It knows what it did. And you know what? It would gladly do it again, just for the heck of it.

"I'm fine, Barriss. Just a bit more well done than I like." Mace replied.

"Sharpshot, why did you do that? Bad dragon!" Hiccup scolded.

The Terrible Terror, now identified as Sharpshot, just laughed in response to the scolding. It didn't matter to him whether the little human he liked didn't approve of him burning the other bigger humans like he did. This guy didn't understand just how fearsome his kind could be. All Sharpshot was doing was making a point.

"I'm so sorry, Master Windu. He usually only burns me." Hiccup said apologetically.

"It's no trouble, Hiccup. I'll just cool off when we land." Mace replied.

"What's Ilum like besides all of the snow and ice?" Hiccup asked.

"The frozen lands of Ilum are a very dangerous place. If the freezing temperatures don't kill you, then the crevasses and the sudden blizzards will. You must remain ever vigilant and not stray from the group, children." Mace lectured.

All of the younglings nodded in response to this. None of them wanted to get lost out there in that freezing cold weather and end up as living popsicles! That's a humiliating death that's more so than breaking your neck after slipping on a banana peel. Just don't ask how they know that can happen.

It didn't take long for the ship to find a suitable place to land. Once landed, the hatch to the ship opened up allowing Mace Windu and the small clan of Jedi Younglings to exit from the flying hunk of metal. They were immediately hit by the blistering cold winds of the planet.

"Noty exactly the most hospitable place in the galaxy, is it?" Hiccup commented.

"I think that's the point, Useless." quipped the Claw Mouse Clan's resident bully.

This Jedi Youngling is a highly skilled and highly arrogant member of the Republic Space Zabraks named Aadago. As is common with most members of his race, he has a ring of horns growing in around the top of his head that gave off the appearance of a crown. His skin is a dark brown with even darker, almost black, tattoos in the form of tribal markings on his face and body. He has a slim build, but not overly thin like Hiccup is. And he's certainly by no means lanky.

And he's had it out for Hiccup since day one of their clan forming. He is very skilled in his Lightsaber combat as well as his strength in the Force, having a Midichlorian count in the upper seventeen thousands. As such, even though Hiccup has shown great knowledge and skill in his own right, Aadago still believes himself to be the best of the best. An elite among the Jedi. However this arrogance and pride has often blinded him to the point where he is sloppy in his approach, and he doesn't take criticism well at all.

Aadago laughed an obnoxious and somewhat nasally laugh as he shoved his way past Hiccup, completely missing the scowl that adorned the skinnier human's face. Ahsoka placed a calming hand on Hiccup's shoulder and helped him to catch up with the group, drawing a thankful smile from the young Viking.

The two move to catch up with the others and quickly do so, both exhaling into their hands and rubbing their palms together. Of all the times and places to not have any mittens…

As they walked on, Hiccup took the opportunity to take in the natural splendor of the icy cold planet even though he was still freezing cold even with the bulky viking attire. One of the many downsides to having been born prematurely. He loses body heat in cold temperatures faster than most other people, so he has to bundle up more. And even then, it barely helps. As he and the others continued their trek to the temple where they would take the Trial of The Gathering, Hiccup's thoughts strayed towards the crystal he would find.

' _I wonder what kind of path the Force has set for me as a Jedi? Will I gain the blue blade of the Jedi Guardians? The emerald green blade of the Jedi Consular? Maybe a naturally occurring yellow crystal like those of the Jedi Sentinels? And orange crystal or purple like Master Windu? But what will happen if my crystal turns out to be… red?'_

Hiccup has read in the archives how Jedi who used naturally occurring red Khyber Crystals were often scorned and looked down upon by their fellow Jedi and those of the Republic Senate ever since a large number of Jedi became Dark Jedi in the days of the Old Republic. It's what caused those who used to have red crystals powering their Lightsabers, like Master Adi Gallia, switch out their Lightsaber crystal for a different color. Commonly blue or green.

But to Hiccup, it didn't really matter what the color of the blade was. If one used a red blade with the intent to protect, that doesn't automatically make them a Sith just because of a red Lightsaber. It's not the weapon that makes one good or evil, but how one chooses to use the weapon. An older lesson taught to Hiccup by none other than Master Yoda.

The boy suddenly stopped shivering when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked and saw that his dear friends Ahsoka and Barriss had wrapped him up in a threeway hug in order for the three of them to share body heat and stay warm. Hiccup smiled in appreciation, happy to have such great friends like these two.

Mace had discreetly looked towards the three younglings and couldn't keep a small smile from making its way to his face. He always knew that those three were very close friends, and while he generally didn't like forming emotional attachments like these ones he knew that it was better to have Jedi who were close friends rather than having them become mortal enemies.

' _Besides, I'd be a liar if I said that I don't find this scene to be somewhat adorable.'_ Mace thought to himself.

Everyone was broken from their individual thoughts when the group came across what looked like an icy cliff with jagged edges.

"What do we do now, Master? It's a dead end!" asked Barriss.

Mace simply narrowed his eyes at the one wall he couldn't move on his own no matter how hard he tried. Well, technically he could move it a little bit, but not enough to reveal the entrance to the temple itself. For that, he'd need a small group of Jedi to help him out. Powerful Force techniques were simply not his strong point.

"Children, put your hands out and focus the Force! Only together can we move this wall!" Mace instructed, having to shout over the winds.

Facing the wall again, Mace closed his eyes and reached out with one hand as he focused the Force to help him. Slowly, the younglings of the Claw Mouse Clan began to reach out and focus the Force as well, although Aadago was very reluctant to do so because of his stubborn belief that he could move the wall himself, as he considered himself an 'elite Jedi'. Truly, his arrogance knows no bounds.

With everyone focusing together, the wall slowly but surely began to lower itself into the ice below as the blizzard stopped altogether. When the flurries cleared it revealed the entrance to the temple that the Younglings would need to enter in order to take their very first trial to become Jedi.

"Come along, children. The sun has already risen and we need to begin." Mace urged.

Not needing to be told twice, the children followed the African Jedi Master into the temple where they received a special surprise. It appears as though Master Yoda was already waiting for them inside of the temple.

"Master Yoda…!" gasped Hiccup.

He certainly hadn't expected the Grandmaster of the entire Jedi Order to be here waiting for them. As he and the rest of his clan bowed in respect and greeting, Yoda began to give a little speech about why they were at this particular temple.

"The Force made physical, a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?"

The Claw Mouse Clan made sure to pay extra close attention to every word the Grandmaster said. If they didn't pay attention, they'd surely be in trouble if they were to miss something important. Something many a Jedi before them has learned the hard way.

"Protect others, how does a Jedi, hm?" Yoda asked as he stood up.

He reached under his cloak and pulled out the Shoto Saber that was indeed his primary Lightsaber. A shorter Lightsaber that more easily worked with the elderly Jedi's smaller stature. Using the Force to levitate it slightly in front of him and have it rotate in place, Yoda ignited it to reveal the standard green blade of the Jedi Consular.

"Build your own Lightsaber, you shall. But first, harvest your crystal, each one of you must." Yoda said.

The younglings began to whisper amongst themselves in excitement at the prospect of finding their own crystals and building their very own Lightsabers. And Hiccup seemed to be the most excited out of everyone. Yoda extinguished the blade of his Lightsaber and held it in his hands.

"The heart of the Lightsaber, the crystal is. Focuses the Force from the Jedi, it does." Yoda explained even further.

Clipping his Lightsaber back to his belt, Yoda reached up and used the Force to open up a giant stone window, allowing sunlight to shine through into a giant prism on the roof. Using the Force again, Yoda began to rotate the large prism and made several smaller light beams shoot out from it. As it slowed to a halt, a smaller prism got caught in one of the light beams.

The result was the light being focused through this prism like a laser, shooting a focused beam of light at a large door that was behind a solid sheet of ice. The heat from the light beam made the ice melt rapidly as water began to flow across the floor, revealing a hidden entrance. Mace had to smile. That particular event never got old.

"If Jedi you are to become, enter the Crystal Cave you must." Yoda stated.

Hiccup and his fellow Younglings were quite shocked by this. They had to go into such a dark and foreboding place to find their crystals?

"Trust yourselves, trust each other, and succeed you will." Yoda said as he finished his lecture.

After a few minutes, the younglings were standing at the entrance to the cave as they awaited further instruction from the Jedi Masters.

"Once you have found your crystals do not remain in the cave! Once daylight ends the door will freeze over again, and you will be trapped in there!" warned Master Windu.

"For how long?" asked Ahsoka.

"For one rotation. There will be nothing anyone can do for you." Mace replied.

"Oh well, that's comforting." Hiccup said with his usual sarcastic humor. "Just one quick question. How will we know which crystal to pick?"

"Only you can know which crystal is yours. Now hurry." Mace answered.

The younglings looked hesitant at first, but they all ventured into the cave to find and harvest their crystals. But as the camera pans up, we can see that the door to the cave is already beginning to freeze over again.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Now, I would like for you all to read both versions of the story and tell me which version you all liked better. Depending on what people say will depend on which one I will choose to continue. Until next time, everyone! May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are with a brand new chapter for everyone to enjoy. If you haven't already figured it out from his introduction, Aadago is this story's main antagonist. I just wanted to clear that up.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **The Gathering - Finding The Right Path!**_

* * *

As the group of Younglings walked into the Crystal Cave, they started to converse about how to go about finding their crystals. So far, nobody really had a good idea as to how they'd do that.

"Master Windu said that we would know which crystal is ours, but we can't just stay huddled together like a bunch of sheep." said a red skinned Nautolan boy named Zak.

"I agree with him. So here's what we'll do. Zak, you go that way and bring a bunch of crystals back here. Ahsoka, you and Barriss go that way and do the same. Nyla, do the same as you check that crevice. And Useless… uh, you just go and search anywhere you want. No one will miss you if you die." Aadago 'instructed'.

The other members of the Claw Mouse Clan just looked at the Zabrak like he just sounded like a dictator. Oh wait, he did. And no one in this troop was happy about that. Especially not Ahsoka due to Aadago calling Hiccup useless.

"Why should we listen to you?" Zak asked.

"Yeah!" Added Nyla.

"Uh, li-listen guys… may-maybe Aadago is on to something. Maybe we should split up to find our crystals in different parts of the cave." Hiccup said.

"We should?" Aadago asked, sounding confused before correcting himself. "Uh, I mean, uh, yes. We should. I'll go this way."

Aadago took off before anyone could stop him, quickly disappearing into the shadows of the caverns. The others looked at each other, some sighing in exasperation at the Zabrak's attitude.

"I swear that guy has an ego the size of the planet Tatooine." groaned Zak.

"Well, no time to dwell on that now. We need to hurry and find our crystals before it's too late." Nyla said. "I suggest that, for now, we split into two groups and break off as we go along."

"Good idea. Nyla, you, me and Zak will be one group while Hiccup and Ahsoka are the second." Barriss suggested.

Everyone agreed and broke off into their assigned teams before rushing off in different directions down the forked path in the cave. They were about to brave the unknown in their efforts to find their Lightsaber crystals and make it out of the cave in time. Barriss, Nyla and Zak went down the path on the right while Ahsoka and Hiccup took the path on the left. Which was, unfortunately for them, the same path Aadago took.

Back at the cave entrance, Master Windu and Yoda waited patiently for the younglings to pass their trials and find their crystals to, eventually, build their Lightsabers. But Mace seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Master Yoda, forgive me if I sound presumptuous, but… do you really believe this crop of Younglings is ready for this trial?" Mace asked.

"Doubts about these younglings, do you have, Mace? Hm?" Yoda asked in return.

Mace shook his head in response.

"It's not so much the younglings in general as it is two of them. Hiccup and Aadago. Aadago is considered a prodigy among this latest crop of young Jedi and has the potential to become a great member of the order. However, his mind is clouded by his arrogance and sense of self-entitlement. He continuously puts down Hiccup at every chance he gets due to the lad not being near as skilled as him. Let alone everyone else in his clan." Mace explained.

Mace then thought about how much Hiccup seemed to flourish when surrounded by great friends like Ahsoka and Barriss. Due to his less than pleasant experiences with the male children in his age group, he seemed to form friendships easier with the girls of his age group.

"Then there is Hiccup. I fear that due to the harsh treatment he has suffered at the hands of not just several younglings in the order, but also his own people, he may end up harboring many negative emotions that would turn him into a Sith. He may cause his crystal to bleed by accident, and we all know that his ability to use the Force is… minimal at best." Mace finished as he explained his concerns regarding Hiccup.

Yoda closed his eyes and hummed as he pondered the African Jedi Master's words. He is not ignorant to the mistreatment of the young one, but he knows that if Hiccup is ever to move past such mistreatment, he must grow stronger emotionally. And that is something he might have to do alone.

"Just and valid, your concerns are. But worry about these younglings, you should not. At least not yet. Time to grow and mature as Jedi, they need. Give them this time, we must." Yoda said.

Mace just looked back to the slowly refreezing door. His mind would be a lot more at ease if he knew what the heck was going on in there. After all, he wouldn't put it past Aadago to try and ambush one of the younglings while their back is turned in an effort to steal their crystal for himself.

It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. And something tells the African Jedi Master that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And there goes this chapter, done and done! Okay, so there's still a little time left for you to vote on the poll, so if you haven't yet, I encourage you to do so. Here's the current results.**_

 _ **Bulbasaur: 2 votes**_

 _ **Squirtle: 2 votes**_

 _ **Charmander: 2 votes**_


End file.
